Often, an open-hole well may be temporarily or permanently abandoned for a variety of reasons. Generally, when a portion of an open-hole well is abandoned, a first hydraulic seal, such as concrete, is provided between the portion of the open-hole well to be abandoned and the wellhead, or the surface of the well. Then, a mechanical seal, such as a valve and a bridge plug, is provided between the first hydraulic seal and the surface of the well. Finally, a second hydraulic seal is then provided between the surface of the well and the mechanical seal. The process of providing the first and second hydraulic seals and the mechanical seal includes multiple trips downhole. That is, a first trip is generally required to set the first hydraulic seal and a second trip is required to set the mechanical seal and the second hydraulic seal. Considering the wellbore may be miles long, this may take days to complete, which requires the use of rig equipment and increases the operation cost of the well.